The Man Who Can Be Moved
by Village-Hidden-In-The-Music
Summary: Deidara goes back to Iwa after the death of Sasori and remembers his first love. Chapter 1 is in Dei's POV and Chapter 2 is in your's, same story but together they are complete.
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: I don't own Deidara or The Man Who Can Be Moved both of theses belong to other people.

Music: Please don't be mean this is the first song fic that i have ever written. And I don't usually write romance it's all ways been humor so if you like it please review and tell me!this was written 4 in the morning like today so... yeah...

Deidara's Point Of View

I took a deep breath as I hopped off my bird. 'I haven't been here in so long, yeah.' Hiding in the bushes, I strip off my Akatsuki clouths(sp) and untie my pony tail. After I get rid of my Akatsuki wear, I put something less noticeable on.

I walk down the end of the street and take a seat on a near by bench. 'This place seems familiar, un.' I take one more look around as a warm feeling goes right through me. 'Now I remember this place, yeah...'

~Going back to the corner where,  
I first saw you.  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,  
I'm not gonna move~

This is where we first met, yeah. You had just moved here and you didn't know you way around. You were so nice unlike most from the village. You were my bestfriend and first love. This is the bench we sat at when I told you how I felt. This is the bench I sat at when I was waiting for you to come back and tell me you felt the same, yeah...

~Got some words on card board,  
got your picture in my hand.  
Saying if you see this girl,  
can you tell her where I am~

Damn, I was stupid. Of course you didn't love me, I was the freak of Iwa! I was the boy who had mouths on his hands and looked like a girl, un... but I still fell for you.

~'Cause some day you'll wake up and find that you missing me.  
And you heart starts to wonder where on earth I could be.  
Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet.  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving I'm not moving~

You stole my heart in a matter of seconds, and just disappeared. I sat here every day from morning to noon. If I ever had any missions or chores I hurried through them and sat right here. my family began to worry and ninja of the rock tried to get me to leave but I couldn't I loved you too much.

~Policemen says, son you can't stay here.  
i said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'Cause some day you'll wake up and find that you missing me.  
And you heart starts to wonder where on earth I could be.  
Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet.  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving I'm not moving~

I sat here and waited for you for years, yeah! People stared and all the other kids just laughed and told me to give up. Rumors were flowing all through out the village. But I didn't care I knew what we had and no one was gonna stop us, un. So I waited even longer...

~People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl.  
There's no whole in his shoes But there's a whole in his world.

Maybe I'll get famous as the Man who can't be moved And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news.  
And you'll come running to the corner 'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved I'm the man who can't be moved~

I guess you could say I haven't stopped waiting, yeah. I still have hope and Leader-Sama said that I don't have any missions right now because of Sasori-danna's death. So I'll just stay here, hmm...

~Going back to the corner where I first saw you.  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,  
I'm not gonna move~

Music: If your gonna review please be nice! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My friend/ beta read want my to write this and she likes it. So I posted it because noone really reads this story and I was thinking that maybe if this one isn't a song fic then it might get reviewed. (And I couldn't find a song to match this part...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters because if i did it would be a romantic, yet funny story and the Akatsuki would pwn everyone, but it's not so I don't.

The Girl Who Can't Be Moved

~Love is just as much as an object asan obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it and among all, never... never forget it.- Curis Judalet~

*Your POV*

I open my eyes, slowly awakening from a vivid dream. I gasp at the sun light, yet stare directly into the sun. Today is the day that I WILL finally forget about my blond haired lover. I hop out fo bed abd quicky throw on a light and airy blue dress. 'Deidara, loved me in dresses, blue ones to be exact.' I could feel tears gathering up in my eyes, but I blink them away and walk outside towards the market.

As I walk back home from the market, I see this boy, with long blond hair and clear blue eyes. I almost thought it could be Dei, but that's impossible, the boy looked to be about 7 or 8. Maybe Deidara moved on and had kids, I should too...

Turning away from the young boy I walk away and head towards my home. "Hey, lady! Do you need help, hm?" The small boy from before cried. I turn to respond but before I could, he was taking bags out of my hands. He looked just like Dei, so happy and care free.

After a couple of minutes of walking I smile at the boy, "Soo, what's your name?"

My heart broke as the boys face fell. "I don't have a name, or a family," the boy's face suddenly lit up," but if I did my father would be Deidara!" I almost passed out. How did this small boy know Deidara? The boy's smile was blinding, "Do you know him? He use to be a bomber. He was feared thoughout the Rock and I want to be just like him, yeah!"

I stayed silent the rest of the walk home, until we where at the front door. This kid was going to make me a wreck,but he kept asking if I knew Deidara. I finally given in, "Years, ago when Deidara was still here. He confessed his love to me. I was so happy, but my family wasn't, nor many of the villagers. They threatened me, telling me that Deidara was like a disease and if the two of us got together, it would only spread. They were goig to kill both me and Deidara, if I had went to his side. So I sat at home and cried everyday. My parents began to home school me and I wasn't aloud outside the house. I felt so bad I wanted to die, but then one day there was news that the Akatsuki had taken Deidara. Everyone was happy, except me."

"That's really sad." The boy looked really sad, but I knew he was going to be okay, a smile was already beginning to shine through. The boy turned and looked me in my eyes, "Soooo, do I get a kiss for helping you out?"

I smile at the small boy, "Of course you do." I lean over the to kiss his cheek, but the boy grabbed my face and kissed my lips in a fast sweet second.* He quickly pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks, nice lady." Then he took of running. I smile again and turn to the front door, I was about to go inside, but something told me to turn around.

I saw a bird on the horizon and smiled, "I love you, Dei," I whispered.

*Thrid Person POV*

"Release," Deidara turned back into his normal adult self. He swiftly hopped on his bird and flew away from you. He turned his head and looked back at your house, you were looking right at him. He read your lips and whispered, "I love you, too."

*I had to debate on that part because I thought it was a little weird, but in the end, it was typed.

Music: I hope you liked it and will tell people about it if not, I will. Ja Ne!


End file.
